UHC Champions
"UHC Champions is a team based game consisting of a number of players per team. Here, natural regeneration is not present, and you can only heal by golden apples, potions, and the heads of dead players. This gamemode involves custom crafting recipes and perks to help you survive in this hardcore world." UHC Champions is a minigame added by the Hypixel Network. Gameplay UHC Champions is a game involving a team of 3, surviving against every other player. There are 37 teams (111 players). The game is similar to vanilla survival and PvP, so the amount of modification is minimal. Apart from the recipes and a few perks, as well as the border, this is a typical vanilla PvP game. Your team of 3 is randomly picked, or if you have a party you will be put into a team. The map is randomly made based on a random Minecraft seed whenever you join the game lobby, but ocean biomes are changed to be plains. Your team has 10 minutes to acquire as much resources as you can before the 'grace period' ends, and PvP is now turned on. Beware as the border (situated at around 1500,1500 on all sides as a square) will close in, meaning you cannot camp forever. After 60 minutes(Or if the player count is 15, time left to deathmatch will be reduced to 10 minutes) any remaining teams will be teleported to the arena, where they must fight until the last team wins. If a player leaves the game, logs off, or gets banned in a game, they will turn into a zombie that has their face (or a random one), their armor (minus the helmet), whatever they were holding, and does not move. Killing the zombie will count as your kill and the message is “(player) was killed while disconnected!” Titles In UHC Champions, score earned in-game will count towards your rank. A kill scores 1 point and a win scores 10 points. Your title is noted by a star along with the number next to your name. Titles are cosmetic only, however they can be a way to judge a player's skill. Teams In the UHC Champions game lobby, users are given the option to team with other players. This is achieved by typing: "/team invite (playername)". This will make a team. Joining players accept the invite by typing: "/team accept (teamleader)". Only 3 people may be on a team at once. All team members will spawn in the same area, are unable to damage each other even after grace period, and are teleported to the deathmatch arena together. If a team member dies, and yet the team still wins, that team member will also receive the winning bonus. All your team members can be tracked with the compass. Solo Solo is a game mode where there are 70 players per game and pvp time after grace period is only 40 minutes. As stated above, If the player count becomes 20, the time left to deathmatch will be reduced to 15 minutes. Crafting Recipe A crafting recipe is an item which can be crafted by other means than the default Minecraft crafting, however most of them are merely easier ways to get certain harder items. There are currently 12 professions, all featuring 3 crafting recipes and 1 Ultimate. Maxing out professions will grant you access to purchase Extra Ultimates where there are currently 27 of them, meaning that there are a total of 75 crafting recipes. Win Conditions There are 3 ways to win a game of UHC Champions, either by killing all others before deathmatch, killing all others during deathmatch, or deathmatch timer ends. When the deathmatch timer ends and there are still opposing teams left alive, the team with the most kills will automatically win the match. UHC Champions Shop Kits In UHC Champions, there are 10 different starter kits which can be chosen at the lobby shop. The kits are distributed to players immediately after being teleported in. The kits can also be upgraded in the Shop with coins. You always start at the default kit level, and can choose , but you can only have one active. Tier I costs 2500 coins, Tier II 7500 and Tier III 15000. Professions All professions are active at the same time. Recipes Weaponsmithing Armorsmithing Alchemy Survivalism Engineering Enchanting Cooking Bloodcraft Hunter Toolsmithing Apprentice Invention Extra Ultimates Every Extra Ultimate has 1 Craft per game only. Perks Invention Quest Master Tips and Tricks * Nether is enabled, and gives fire resistance for 30 seconds and coins when you enter. * Blazes spawn randomly in the nether, unlike vanilla. * The world is 1.8 ( world borders ) but it uses 1.7 enchanting system. * Health potions are allowed, but regeneration potions are not. * Strength and Speed potion have been nerfed, so sprint-jump with speed as it is faster than just sprinting. * Picking up dead players heads and using them will give your entire team 3 hearts of regeneration. * When starting out, you'll want to move further inwards if you are going to be mining for optimal time use. If mine further out be prepared to flee the border upwards and inwards. Be warned that mining a stair up from bedrock can wear out an iron pick. * When knowing you are going to PvP with just iron armor, run around the map a lot from border to border, its a great way of scouting. * Sheep will drop pork on death, as well as wool. Remember that sheep are valuable food sources. * Teamwork is vital. Permanently splitting up can and usually does end with disastrous consequences, and if one of your players is taking all the ingots out of your furnace, there's a huge chance your team will lose, as fighting solo is not a great thing even with all the gear. If you're splitting up, have a contingency plan or choose to meet up after, say, getting full iron or finding a ravine. Share resources. UHC Champions is a team game, and you must work like one. * Ravines are excellent signs of success, with iron galore and even the odd diamond. Keep watch for these! * Death by Lava, Cacti, and suffocation will not yield a head. If you plan killing your teammates, you will not receive a head. (Team-killing is a punishable offence) * Remember to choose your kit, as Leather Armor is not useful, Archery Set is a great kit because bows are essential. Aspects of Chance Pandora's box The current items that you can get in a pandora's box are the following, however, the chances of each item appearing is unknown yet. * 1 Instant Health II Potion (4 hearts) * 1 Instant Health III Potion (8 hearts) * 1 Instant Health IV Potion (16 hearts) * 1 Golden Apple * 2 Golden Apples * 3 Golden Apples * 8 Gold Ingots * 12 Gold Ingots * 16 Gold Ingots * 24 Gold Ingots * 3 Diamonds * 5 Diamonds * 7 Diamonds * 24 Experience Bottles * 32 Experience Bottles * 48 Experience Bottles * Book of Sharpness III * Book of Sharpness IV * Book of Fire Aspect I * Book of Fire Aspect II * Book of Flame I * Book of Power IV * Strength II + Speed II Potion (1 minute) * Speed II + Absorption III Potion (1 minute) * Strength II + Instant Health III Potion (1 minute) * Enderdragon (Turns the box into an enderdragon and goes to 0,0. It will hang around there and may attack people that show up.) * Slap Fish (Sharpness III Raw Fish) * A chest with nothing in it * A Cool Potato Trivia * UHC Champions has the highest maximum amount of players that can be in a game, which is 111 in Teams mode. * UHC Champions is the longest minigame, lasting 70 minutes. UHC Champions Category:Hardcore Survival Category:UHC